Custom:Dungeons
Dungeons & Bricks is a custom board game created by Shiva. Gameplay At least, three players are required for this game, one of them is playing a role of narrator of the game, who decides, which treasures will be in a dungeon and where will they be placed, and controls non-playable characters. Other players create a party of four or less characters, mostly from Castle theme, and use them as their own units to walk in towns or villages and to travel through the dungeons. Original LEGO Dice is used in the game. Dice roll decides how many steps will the player's party have, what damage will they cause to an enemy (level system of the game and weapons of choice provide basic attack damage of the unit, dice roll decides which multiplier will be used on the attack). Units are creatable in the beginning of the game and in the taverns of the towns. To create a unit, player must choose their race, gender, then class, faction and some attributes. The game has level system, so units, after gaining EXP from defeating enemies, get level up and their attributes become stronger. Magic in the game is useable too. It is useable for every major class, however every major class has its own choice of spell. Custom classes provide player's own choice of spells. Races Choosing a race provides skills management. * Human. Equal Skills. * Elf. High Speed, Agility, Intelligence. * Dwarf. High Defense, Speed, Intelligence. * Orc. High Strength, Defense, Capacity. * Animagus. High Strength, Speed, Intelligence. ** Lion. ** Dragon. ** Bat. ** Eagle. ** Scorpion. ** Spider. ** Tiger. *** Usual Tiger. *** Ice Tiger. ** Bear. *** Usual Bear. *** Ice Bear. ** Leopard. Classes There are two types of classes: major and custom. Major classes are selectable by default, while custom are creatable. Custom classes have choosable skills and attributes, while major classes are: * Fighter. Charge (Multiple Piercing when mastered) * Wizard. All spells are able to learn. * Thief. Steal (Mug when mastered). Factions Choosing a faction provides some abilities and a relationship of the party with other factions. Each party member has its own faction choice, so they can be in good relationships with more factions. * Crusaders. Holy Magic and Divine Power. * Royal Knights. Blade Charge and Lion Heart. * Black Knights. Elemental Blade and Power of Darkness. * Dragon Masters. Dragon Breath and Dragon Skin. * Fright Knights. Vampiric Powers and Levitating Cloak. * Morcia. Light Magic and Eagle Wings. * Ankoria. Dark Magic and Scorpion Claws. There are more factions in the game, however they are unplayable. Magic Magic is accessible to every class, either major or custom, however it has its own limit. There are several types of magic. * Elemental Magic. * Conjuration Magic. * Supporting Magic. * Illusion Magic. * Enchanting. Also one type of magic is added to the unit from a chosen faction. Video Game There is also a video game variant of Dungeons & Bricks. It is played like usual RPG and Singleplayer is playable too. Also it has its own plot. Plot Legendary Dragon King wishes to conquer the world using legions of various monsters. His armies now reside in the dungeons, as it is the only way to get in or out the Dragon King's domain. King of the Crown Kingdom sends his own dungeon master and his friends to clear all dungeons, access the kingdom of the legendary Dragon King and finally defeat him. Notes * This the first custom board game of Shiva. Category:Custom Video Games Category:Board Games